


Sweet Surrender

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al is tired of waiting for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sweet Surrender  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ba'al/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,029  
>  **Summary:** Ba'al is tired of waiting for Sam.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'sweet surrender' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Desire coursed through his body as he stared at the woman standing in chains in front of him. She was utterly beautiful with her blonde hair falling about her shoulders and her eyes shooting barbs of hatred at him. He couldn’t wait to possess her and make her his own.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looking more lovely, Samantha. Something agrees with you. Dare I think it’s my presence?”

Sam glared at the system lord refusing to say a word. She was stuck on this spaceship high above the earth, chained like some kind of animal and he expected civil conversation? He would do better to count his lucky stars she didn’t have a gun.

“I am your god, Samantha.” He stood straighter. “You will speak when spoken to.”

“You wish.” The words were out of her mouth before she could recall them. _Great what the hell was he going to do to her now?_

A look of pleasure crossed his face before he quickly turned his head to hide it. The last thing he needed was for her to realize how very much he loved her snarky attitude. “You will desist in testing my patience.” 

The words came out in a snarl that vibrated off the walls and sent shivers racing down her spine.

“Do you understand?” Nothing but stubborn silence greeted him. Ba’al cupped his fingers under her chin forcing her to lean her head back and look him in the eyes. “Do you understand, Samantha?”

It wasn’t his words but something in his tone warning her not to push him any further. She wasn’t sure what game he was playing but it was better to be safe than sorry. She nodded her head causing him to let go. “Yes. I understand.” 

“Good.” Ba’al strolled around her, admiring the picture she painted of a sense of helplessness belied by the strength emanating from within. “Do you know why you’re here?”

She shook her head. Although, she did have an idea, Sam thought it best to hear it from him. 

“I have grown tired of waiting for you to come to your senses and realize you belong here with me. So...” His voice trailed off as she began to sputter.

“What?” For some reason she had thought a bit of torture followed by a daring rescue by the SG-1 but not this. “You had me kidnapped to...”

Ba’al shook his head as he stopped in front of her. “You weren’t kidnapped as you have put it. You have merely been brought to your rightful place by my side.”

“And my being chained...” She jerked on the chains binding her. “Is this how you see me by your side? Chained and helpless.”

For a brief moment he stared down at her without saying a word. He couldn’t deny he did love seeing her like this. “I would never want you chained by my side.” Before she could think of a retort, Ba’al continued with a wicked smile on his face, “Chained beneath me maybe but never beside me.”

Sam felt the blush beginning to steal across her face at the picture his words conjured in her mind. She knew she was going to be on the losing end of the conversation, they might as well cut to the chase. “What do you want from me, Ba’al?”

“I thought I had made that abundantly clear.” Ba’al tsked as he ran his hands down her arms. “But apparently not.” He slid his arms slowly around her waist and pulled her tight against him. “I will accept nothing less than your total surrender to me. And it is going to be made that much sweeter for the wait.”

“And if I refuse?”

Ba’al shot her a disbelieving look. “Come now, Samantha. You won’t refuse me. You know it and I know it. It’s useless to pretend otherwise.”

“Why? What are you going to do threaten my family, my friends, Earth, or anything else you can think of to use against me?”

“You do delight in making me the villain of the piece, don’t you?” He shook his head sadly. “I’m not going to do anything of those things. I won’t have to. You will come to me willingly.”

Her mouth dropped open at his words. Of all the pompous, arrogant.... “What makes you so sure?”

He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think no one will notice. Even now I can feel your body trembling against mine, and when I pulled you into my arms your breath caught as my fingers caressed your skin.” His tongue darted out to lick the sensitive shell of her ear. “I know you want me as much as I want you.”

As much as she hated herself for it she knew Ba’al was right. She did want him. She had from the first moment she had met him. Even knowing he was evil, untrustworthy and a host of other things she didn’t want to think about she still wanted him. It wasn’t just about sex either, although she couldn’t deny the thought of... It was a lot more than that or at least it had the potential to be more. 

“What’s with these then?” Once more Sam yanked on the chains.

Ba’al shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to be sure you listened to what I had to say.” He grazed his teeth against her neck before he leaned back to look her in the eyes.

“Unchain me.” 

His eyebrow arched at her tone. “Excuse me?”

“If you want me to stay by your side I refuse to do so chained.”

He could feel his hopes climbing at her words and yet he was terrified of having them dashed. But of course he was the System Lord and he would never admit to feeling any such thing. “You would stay with me? Be mine forever?”

“Yes.” 

With that one word Sam sealed her fate. Within seconds Ba’al released her from the chains and pulled her back into his arms.

A soft sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes in sweet surrender.


End file.
